This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to data processing systems having an event queue for queuing event entries to be passed from a source to a destination.
It is known to provide queues for storing event entries to be passed between a source and a destination. Such queues may assist in dealing with mismatches in the rate at which event entries are generated by the source and the rate at which entries are consumed by the destination.